Jaws of the megalodon
by Ikari man
Summary: A prehistoric shark has come from out of nowhere and to the shores of the vacation resort. Renee Thomas, the daughter of a whaler might be the only one who can stop it!
1. Chapter 1

A gigantic fish swam along the ocean floor.

It had to be the biggest shark alive!

No one knew where the prehistoric shark came from, maybe there is a small population of them out there someplace

A shark with a black back and white belly, the great beast was 150 feet long at least and maybe about 6 feet thick or more.

It was a living Megalodon!

It was hungry!

( insert jaws theme)

The megalodon swam towards the shore looking for food.

It snapped it's powerful jaws as it swam!


	2. Chapter 2

Renee Thomas was a strong woman of 31 years.

She made a living on the island of Amity _fishing and taking tourists on boat rides._

 _Her mother, Heth Thomas was a retired librarian who had just died of a heart attack recently._

 _Now Renee was all alone since she had lost her father, John Thomas in world war 2 years before._

 _As Rene stepped off of her boat carrying a net for fish she shook her dark raven hair around in the wind. As usual it was so hot today._

 _As she walked on the pier she saw a commotion on the beach nearby._

 _Renee had said her net full of fish and down on one of the tables near her boat house and ran to the beach to see what was going on._

 _A group of people were crowded around the remains of a great fish, actually it was an order or more commonly known as a killer whale._

 _The only thing remaining was part of its head the rest of the body was missing as if it were then swallow buy something greater fish or sea mammal._

 _" what happened here?" Renee asked one of the people on the beach._

 _" we found the head of a killer whale washed up on shore just earlier today we have no idea what happened to it or what could have killed it." Said an old man in his early sixties who was staring at the remains of the killer whale._

 _" what could have killed that thing? Some kind of shark maybe." Said one of the women._

 _"I doubt that." Said the old man, " orcas killer sharks all the time, not to mention since only part of the head is remaining it would have to be one big shark in order to be able to swallow most of the Orcas body hole."_

 _" the shark would have to be the size of a sperm whale" send Renee as she stroked the skin of the Orcas head searching for any kind of clues._

 _Why she did this she found a large triangular shaped pointed tooth, "What?"_

 _It look kind of like the tooth the great white shark accept it was a lot bigger and was dark._

 _" it was definitely some oversized beast." She said, " but wish I could be that big?"_

 _" back up everyone," said the police as they finally arrived to check out the commotion, " will find out what happened here."_


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Henry Steel was a bald man of 45 and an experienced fisherman. He and his crew have been making a living selling fish for many years but they also secretly made a business of whaling.

Captain Steel groaned as he continued to steer the ship forward towards the open sea. They haven't seen a whale in days and usually near the island of Amity there were many sperm whales in the area. They seem to use the area as a breeding ground for some reason.

But now there were none, what could have happened to them?

Suddenly there was a loud crash near the stern of the ship.

"Captain!" Yelled one of the men, "something has hit us!"

As Captain Steel turned around to look and see what has hit them he thought he saw the head of a large shark at stern.

There was another crash in the ship works forward, as if something was ramming the ship trying to make it sink!

There was another crash in the back of the ship began to rise up.

What's happening?!

The massive head of the shark appeared again in this time it opened its mouth showing several rows of huge triangular teeth.

The Megalodon have bit down on the stern of the ship, as it was trying to drag it down!

The bow of the ship rose up even higher and one of the men fell down towards the stern.

As a man desperately tried to climb back up to the bow, the Megalodon open his mouth again.

The man screamed in pain as the teeth of the Megalodon bit down his torso, blood splattered everywhere!

The megalodons lower jaw release the store and it when under, taking in the body of the man with it.

"Captain!" Yelled another one of the men, "What was that?"

" I haven't the slightest idea," said captain steel, " it looks like a shark but I've never seen a shark the size of a whale before!"

There was another bag and the ship rose up out of the water once more and then landed back in the water with a loud crash!

"Hurry men!" Yelled captain steel, "To the life boat!"

Captain Steel and his men pushed the lifeboat over the side of their ship as a large massive black tail a rose out of the water and hit the ship with great force!

Two more of the men fell overboard and went under the water.

As the lifeboat finally landed in the water, captain steel called out for the two men who would fall in overboard.

There was no answer from either of them, neither of them had a rose to the surface, as if the water has swallowed them.

As the remaining then pound in his life boat Captain Steel reached for the large harpoon gun at the bow of the ship.

When the Megalodon a rose its head again, Captain Steel fired the large harpoon and it pierced the megalodon's snout.

The harpoon didn't seem have any effect on the beast.

"Captain! This way!" Yelled one of the surviving crewman as the Megalodon bit down on the bow of the ship.

Captain steel stumbled the lifeboat and finally made it!

Captain steel in his men were now safe and the lifeboat.

As the lifeboats motor sped the boat away from the sinking ship, the great fish continue to chew on it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning mrs. Dorothy Steele knocked on the front door of Renee Thomas's house on the docks.

"Oh mrs. Steele," said Renee as she opened the door, " what can I do for you?"

" Renee, Henry has been missing since last night, he didn't come home." said mrs. Steele and a very concerned voice, " I was wondering if you had seen him."

Renee shrugged her shoulders, " I haven't seen him for about 3 days. I figured he and his friends were out wailing again."

" he didn't go out but he promised that he would be back by morning."

" did you call the police?"

" no I didn't. I want to talk to you first."

"I see." said Renee with a sigh, " well we had better call them."

Renee walked back into her house and pick up your telephone and began to dial for the police.

"Amity Police Station, this is Deputy Christopher Winston, how may I help you?"

" I want report a missing person, Captain Henry still has not being seen since yesterday"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later, Renee was coming into the dock with her net full of fish when the beach was flooded with tourists.

A small group of kids were floating on a inflatable raft a short distance away.

A 5 foot dorsal fin appeared for a second in the water.

The water around the raft began to stir.

Suddenly the raft shoot about 5 feet up into the air the the children were hurled into the air and landed into the air hard.

A snout had butted the raft.

People on the beach began to scream as one boy was pulled under water, never to be seen again.

The children swam back to the beach crying and screaming.

One of the girl shot up into the air and the shark had her in it's mouth!

The jaws closed down onto the poor screaming girl as the remaining kids made it to the beach.

As Renee watched the whole thing in horror, she was reminded about the story of her father eaten by a huge shark when the USS Indianapolis sunk.

The ocean turned blood red!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The town hall was like a jungle. Tons of people from the town trying to yell over each other.

Everyone panicking about the shark the ruining the tourist season. Almost all of the shops in businesses on the island made their money in the summer, if the beaches were to be closed then they would all be living on welfare.

"Look, this attack has to be hushed up!" Chris Taylor pleaded with Mayor Vaughn, "Larry! Larry! Do something here!"

"Hushed up?!" yelled Shannon Hill, a mother of one of the children who was killed by the shark, "My baby was eaten by a huge monster in that water and you can tell about making money off of all the tourists? Shame! Shame!"

"Shame my ass!" Yelled Taylor, " You know what the business is like all year round. We are all going to stop a death and lose our houses if we close the beach."

Renee walked to the front of the room, "Everyone! Please!"

The arguing continued.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Renee.

Finally there was silence.

"I can do it. I can go after that creature. But I could use of help. Does anyone know where I can pick up a mate?"

"I can get in touch with Daisy Wickers" said the mayor, "She is a oceanographer and an old friend of mine."

"Oh little Daisy," said Renee, "I remember her.


	7. Chapter 7

3 days later…

Renee loaded everything she needed on to her new ship.

"Thanks Larry." She said to the mayor, "I don't know how you do it, but you got me a bigger ship to hurt this huge beast."

"My partners have connections." said the mayor. "I also requested that they get this for you."

The mayor reached into the trunk of his car and pulled out a FGR-17 Viper anti-tank rocket launcher.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" asked Renee as she took the launcher.

"This is the shark roughly the size of a whale that you are going after. You should take every precaution."

Just then, another car pulled up to the docks.

Daisy Wickers stepped out of her car and approached.

"Ah Daisy!" said the mayor, "Welcome back."

"Did you get the advanced anti-shark equipment I asked for?" asked Daisy.

"Oh yes" said the mayor, "The enlarged cage is here."

Renee laughed. "A cage? The shark will shallow that thing whole."

Daisy smiled.

"You must be Captain Thomas." She said.

"I don't recommend using an anti-shark cage. The fish is a giant."

"So I've heard. I have plenty of stuff that will kill this beast, but I need to get close."

An hour later, the ship known as "Atlantis" left the habor with Renee and Daisy aboard.

The ship went South of Amity, everything was quite was several hours.

Finally about dusk, Renee saw something floating in the water.

"Daisy! We're got something on the starboard bow."

Daisy shined a spotlight out to the object.

"That like like it's part of a small boat."

She said.

The name "Orca" was on the side of the remains of the boat.

"The Orca." Said Renee, "That's Captain Steel's ship."

"Captain Steel?" Said Daisy, "You know him?"

"Yes. He's a whaler. What the hell happened? That looks like it's part of his life boat."

Daisy reached down to examine the piece of wreckage. "Holy Shit!" She said. "Tjis is the biggest tooth I have ever seen!"

Daisy pulled a tooth the size of a yard stick out of the wreckage. "This is definitely the tooth of a megalodon, but I've never seen one this large."

"Great!" Said Renee, "We've got a super megalodon out there someplace. Well, I better get on the radio and tell the island that we just found what happened to Captain Steel."


End file.
